garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroki Ishiyama
Hiroki Ishiyama is Yumi's younger brother and a sixth grader at Kadic since season 3. Although Yumi is usually annoyed by Hiroki, she still loves him, as shown on numerous occasions. He is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. Like his parents, he is a recurring character in the show. Personality Hiroki is usually portayed as a typical bratty brother. He is portayed to be a somewhat mean to Yumi, but in a brotherly kind of way. He will usually help Yumi in exchange for her doing him favors, such as doing his homework for him. He loves to ask Yumi "if she is dating ulrich?" He is shown to deeply care about Yumi when she is in danger. He is shown to be maddly in love with Milly, but does not know how to act on these feelings. Biography Season 2 :: Hiroki first appears in Exploration , in this episode he appears as a bratty little brother. Hiroki is present at the family's game night and is playing a video game on what appears to be a Nintendo DS. :: Hiroki's next appearance is in The Chips Are Down where he is at the table when his father says that he was unable to find work at the temp agency. He is later shown to be present when the Ishiyamas's win the lottery, through Ulrich's cheating. :: In A Bad Turn, Hiroki call's Yumi to ask her to save him and his family from the big monster. Hiroki watches as his father and later Ulrich defends against the monster's attacks. When Ulrich cut's off one of the monster's legs Hiroki runs towards him and the monster. This causes Ulrich to get knocked unconcious by the monster. :: Hiroki makes a brief appearance in The Key, answering the door for Ulrich , and asking Yumi if she is dating Ulrich yet. season 3 season 4 :: In the episode Lost At Sea, Hiroki steals Yumi's diary and Ulrich finds it. To help Hiroki apologize to his sister, Ulrich secretly returns the diary, but Yumi thinks it was Hiroki and forgives him. Evolution :: Hiroki is mentioned in evolution but never seen. Relationship His best friend is Johnny, who has a crush on Yumi. He and Johnny are both highly capable locksmiths, as revealed in Hot Shower. Skills *Hiroki is an excellent lock pick, *Judging by how much he plays video games, he seems to be a decent gamer. *Hiroki is a terrible listener. *Hiroki is great with dogs. Trivia *Hiroki made his first appearance in Season 2 episode, Exploration. He never seen nor mentioned in Season 1. *In A Space Oddity, Hiroki call Kiwi with "Leechie". *'Hiroki' is a Japanese word for "Abundant joy/strength". Appearances Season Two *Exploration (debut appearance) *The Chips Are Down *A Bad Turn *The Key Season Three *The Pretender *Final Round Season Four *Hot Shower *Lost At Sea *Canine Conundrum *Distant Memory *Music Soothes the Savage Beast Gallery 14484847.png|Seen in Yumi's flashback. fb648e60.jpg|With Yumi in a flashback in Lost At Sea. tumblr_ly4x6sWESX1qearh4o1_500.jpg|Talking about how he wants Yumi and Ulrich to go out in Canine Conundrum. Hiroki introduce Johnny.jpg|Introducing Johnny to Yumi. images_hiroki1.jpg|He thinks about how to get Milly to notices him. images_lol_h.jpg|He knows just how to get Milly to like him. images_hphone.jpg|Johnny persuades him to help his sister. images (4).jpg|''Yumi your boyfriend's here!'' Tumblr lyubiolu451qlvb12o1 500.png|Watching Ulrich fight the Krab in The Key. Yumi hotshower hiroki.jpg|With Johnny and Yumi in Hot Shower. Group.jpg|He is seen in the upper left corner here. W.jpg|Being held by Yumi as the asteroid comes closer. G.jpg|Yumi orders him to go back downstairs while she works to destroy the asteroid. Hiroki's being a brat..jpg|He won't let his sister out her room in Final Round. 20119 497114300341571 1401871152 n.jpg|Getting a kiss on the cheek from Yumi. es:Hiroki Ishiyama fi:Hiroki Ishiyama fr:Hiroki Ishiyama pl:Hiroki Ishiyama sr:Хироки Ишијама Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Needs info Category:Ishiyama Family Category:Work in progress Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Students Category:Hiroki